La Prueba
by kyokichi
Summary: Una boda se llevaría a cabo y como es tradición, la novia no puede ser al novio. Un breve relato sobre los días antes de la boda de Howl y Sophie.
_La historia de este fanfic puede ser tomada como individual o como secuela de uno de los tantos fanfics que he escrito para esta sección. Espero les agrade, hace tiempo que no escribo nada sobre Howl y Sophie._

* * *

 **La Prueba**

En el mundo donde las botas de siete lenguas existen, los castillos deambulan por su cuenta alrededor de los páramos y la magia es como otro oficio más, Sophie Hatter, hija de un fallecido sombrerero, decía adiós a la casa que por meses llamó hogar. La razón de esto: periodo de prueba.

En la noche de la víspera de Navidad, una propuesta de matrimonio la sorprendió, el mago real Howl pidió su mano en matrimonio durante una cena familiar en casa de los familiares de éste. Aunque asombrada por la acción, un SI fue su respuesta pronta y en cuanto llego a casa, la familia Hatter fue la primera en enterarse.

Fanny lloró de la alegría, Martha y Lettie la alabaron, sería la primera en casarse. De inmediato empezaron a planear la boda. ¡Flores de colores por todos lados! decían, holanes y caireles para la novia comentaban, blancos y corales para las decoraciones opinaban. Y en medio de tales planes, un tema salió a relucir: el periodo de prueba, el tan famoso y tradicional periodo donde la novia no podía ver al novio, ese periodo tan tortuoso y que ponía en jaque la relación de cualquiera a punto de casarse. Sophie debía abandonar la casa, aunque pronto seria la señora de esta, no era adecuado que viviera bajo el mismo techo que su futuro esposo, tenían que mantener distancia.

-Es de mala suerte para los novios verse antes de la boda- explicó Fanny mientras ayudaba a las muchachas a empacar las cosas de la pelirroja -solo serán un par de semanas-

Y ante la inevitabilidad, ahí estaba, despidiéndose de su hogar, de Michael, de Calcifer y sobre todo, de Howl. Tomó sus maletas y se marchó junto a sus hermanas en el carruaje de su madre -solo serán un par de semanas, Sophie. ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?- se dijo de forma positiva, antes de enfocarse en los preparativos para la boda.

El mago en cuanto vio a su novia partir, dio un gran suspiro de alivio, ahora estaba libre de hacer lo que quería y lo primero fue tomar la bolsa de plata que su aprendiz ocultaba en uno de los cajones y giró la manija hacia la puerta de Porthaven -mientras el gato no está, los ratones haremos fiesta- dijo divertido antes de desaparecer tras el portal.

Los días en la mansión de Fanny pasaban de forma pausada y monótona para Sophie quien dedicaba sus tardes a costurar y remendar prendas y recientemente había agarrado gran afición a una en color crema -serás esponjosa como un pastel- le decía con cariño mientras escuchaba las constantes quejas que el aprendiz de mago tenia hacia su mentor.

-Últimamente gasta mucho en cosas absurdas- decía molesto mientras Sophie escuchaba con atención.

-Siempre ha sido así, no veo razón para que te molestes- dijo, ya acostumbrada a la forma de ser de Howl -intenta guardar en un lugar menos obvio el dinero que haces con los conjuros que vendes.

Por otro lado, no todo eran quejas y costuras. A veces salía a dar una caminata por el jardín junto a Calcifer quien le contaba sobre los viajes que había hecho. De los grandes pantanos donde las estrellas fugaces mueren hasta los inmensos jardines naturales que habían más allá del reino. Tales conversaciones la hacían desear poder volar y explorar como el demonio de fuego lo hacía.

Y entre quejas y maravillas, Sophie olvidaba la nostalgia de su casa y se llenaba de tranquilidad y paz aunque a veces se llegaba a preguntar si el mago la extrañaba, no obstante, su orgullo le impedía flanquear y rápido retomaba su hobby -vas a ver que maravillaras a todos, incluso dejaras boqui abierto a más de uno- le aseguraba al mullido trozo de tela.

Conforme pasaban los días, tal tela empezaba a tomar forma así como la próxima boda. Las invitaciones estaban enviadas, los invitados confirmados, las decoraciones florales en proceso y el lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia estaba más que apartado. Martha era la encargada de hacer los postres y confeccionar el pastel de su hermana, Lettie sería la organizadora de las damas y Fanny la que planeaba y daba las órdenes.

La noche previa a la boda, la familia decidió reunirse a cenar. Se habían reunido los integrantes de ambas familias, salvo Howl a quien le prohibieron aparecerse por temor a la superstición. Rieron, contaron anécdotas y felicitaron a Sophie por el gran paso que daría. Michael dijo que ya esperaba tenerla de regreso en casa y Calcifer le advirtió de lo difícil que es hacer un "pacto" con Howell. Al final de la velada y sabiendo el día tan importante que sería mañana, se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Sophie quien no tenía sueño, decidió salir un rato al balcón y admirar las estrellas. Las conto simulando las ovejas, buscando de alguna manera conseguir dormir y al no poder conseguirlo, se limitó a admirarlas. Hubo una de entre todas que llamo su atención, esa en especial le recordaba al pendiente que colgaba de forma elegante de la oreja de su futuro esposo y de inmediato un suspiro broto de sus labios, le extrañaba.

Junto a ese pensamiento, una brisa suave y cálida le acompaño como si fuera una caricia reconfortante y junto a esta, una nota doblada aterrizo cerca de sus pies. Al percatarse de ello, la recogió y la desdoblo, en ella había un mensaje escrito con puño y letra de Howl.

 _"Por favor, no se te ocurra hacer nada insensato mañana, no vaya a ser que nuestra boda termine celebrándose en el desierto o que nuestros invitados sean atacados por un espantapájaros o un perro amorfo."_

Tras leer la nota, rio un poco por el contenido de esta, no sería capaz de eso, ya había aprendido la lección luego de lo que paso con la bruja del páramo. Dobló de nuevo la nota y volteó a sus alrededores -¡Sé que estas cerca!- dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada mas no lo suficiente para levantar a los demás -no se te ocurra ser escurridizo o ya verás- y tras cerciorarse que el mago escuchara eso, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación, en un par de horas sería la boda.

La mañana siguiente, tras salir los primeros rayos de sol, la familia Hatter empezó a dar los toques finales para la boda puesto que se celebraría a las diez de la mañana. Sophie fue llevada de un lado al otro mientras sus hermanas gritaban histéricas sobre detalles poco importantes. Entre las tres mujeres le arreglaron el cabello de forma que combinara perfectamente con su vestido estilo princesa y la llenaron de joyas que fueron transmitidas de generación en generación.

El relinchar de los caballos anunciaron que el cochero ya estaba en la puerta -es hora- dijo la viuda Hatter quien dio un último vistazo a su hija mayor. Martha y Lettie la ayudaron a cargar la cola y subirla al carruaje y antes que partiera, la abrazaron.

El viaje fue breve y muy rápido a su sentir. En la entrada del lugar se encontraba Michael esperándola quien al verla, quedo casi perplejo. La acompaño hasta donde estaban los invitados y nada más atravesó el umbral, robo la atención de todos, incluso del mago real quien lucía sorprendido ante lo linda que se veía.

Con la música de fondo camino hacia el altar mientras sentía como las miradas de los invitados se posaban en ella. El vestido que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo había funcionado.

-Con que hecho para dejar boqui abierto a más de uno eh- mencionó Howell quien la miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa algo burlona -incluso en nuestra boda no dejas de usar tus artimañas- dijo divertido -Sophie ataca de nuevo-

Y antes que pudiera rebatirle, la boda dio comienzo. Sophie miró de reojo al mago quien lucía impecable con sus refinadas mangas y su ropa poco llamativa -para variar- y sonrió para sí, no sabía si era por haber estado mucho tiempo sin verlo o por la superstición pero en ese momento sintió que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo... claro, hasta que él lo eche a perder con sus berrinches o su limo verde.


End file.
